With the advent of the use of computers and their associated accessories, a proliferation of expensive but highly portable equipment, that needs to be secured from theft, such as laptop and handheld computers, external CD ROM and floppy drives, and tape backup devices have appeared in such places as offices, schools, laboratories and on display in retail stores. In addition, there is a need for security systems which need to be located in the aforementioned locations as well as in motel and hotel rooms, in small offices, and in college student dorm rooms where it is extremely difficult to find a location where the alarm central processing unit (CPU) can be securely located so that a thief cannot have access to it or defeat it simply by disconnecting its connecting cord that attaches it to the telephone network. Traditional locks have been used to secure such equipment, but it is not always possible to have someone present to make sure that a thief cannot compromise such equipment without attracting attentions. The present invention is an apparatus that enables the user to very easily, without the use of any tools, attach his alarm system to any existing modular phone jack circuit in a secure tamper proof fashions.
In addition to various versions of surface and recessed flush mounted RJ31X connecting blocks, there is a non-tamper proof modular duplex adaptor version (Formosa's Data Communications & Telephone Accessories Model F248A and F248AJ) which can be plugged into the commonly found conventional 6 position 4 conductor modular phone jack. The invention herein described provides a tamper proof circuit which will instantly trip an alarm circuit if anyone either attempts to remove the connecting cord from this specially wired modular duplex adaptor, or if they attempt to remove the modular duplex adaptor from the commonly found phone company supplied modular telephone phone jack.
The present invention will cause an alarm condition if anyone attempts to remove the alarm cord from the modular adaptor or if anyone attempts to remove the modular adaptor from the standard telephone company supplied telephone jack. Due to its unique design, the apparatus can be installed by anyone who has little, if any, electrical knowledge in less than one minute without the use of any tools.